NoBody
NoBody (real name: Morgan Ducard) is a supervillain appearing in DC Comics as an enemy of Batman following DC's "New 52" relaunch. He is the son of Henri Ducard, one of Batman's original mentors. Biography When his mother, Felicity Strode was contacted by the people who had hired her to kill Ducard years ago, telling her that she would either fulfill her end of the deal or they would kill her son, Morgan stabbed her to death with a kitchen knife. His father saw what he had done and listened to what he had to say, deciding to take Morgan with him and train him to become a killer. Several years later, a young Bruce Wayne came to France, searching for Henri Ducard to train under. After drawing attention to himself, Morgan was sent to kill him, but was defeated by the American after a long battle. His father was about to kill Wayne himself, but decided to train him instead upon hearing the man's ambitions. They were both trained, constantly competing against each other, causing Morgan to feel a sense of resentment towards Bruce over stealing his father's attention from him. During the training, all three were constantly tracking a terrorist named Hassan. While Bruce originally assumed it to be a simple capture, and that Interpol would come to retrieve him upon the success of the mission, he was soon proven wrong after Henri shot and killed the man. After Wayne stormed off, Ducard orders Morgan to find him and kill him, since he knows too much about the two. Morgan shoots Bruce with a sniper rifle as he is exiting a taxi, believing to have killed him. As he begins to drive away, he is ambushed and beaten within an inch of his life by Wayne, who drops him through a skylight and onto his father's work table After failing to kill Wayne, Morgan's father considered him a disgrace, something he would never get over. Years passed before he ever met Bruce again, going into action after the announcement of Batman Incorporated. He kills the Russian Batman before going to Gotham City in order to start his plan for revenge. At first, Morgan simply killed criminals, especially those Batman and Robin had earlier stopped. Eventually, though, he confronts Bruce, telling him flatly that he plans to seek revenge on him for disgracing him. He makes good on his words one night as Damian sets out to fight crime on his own. He appears after the boy had finished attacking two muggers, critically injuring one of them. He tries to provoke Damian to kill the man, saying he was as good as dead already due to the severity of the beating. Refusing, Morgan kills the man himself before stunning Damian and attempting to kidnap him. Before he can do this, Batman appears. After Batman is stunned by Morgan's sonics, he is hit by a car and knocked unconscious. Morgan takes the two into an abandoned drive-in, tying them up and placing them in a wrecked car. Morgan plays a video on the screen featuring Batman's enemies, commenting on how Batman refuses to kill them despite knowing that they will simply break out and commit crime once again. Morgan is about to kill Batman before he is shot by the Batplane. Running from the hail of rubber bullets, Morgan blows up a tanker of gasoline before escaping in the blast. Later that night, Morgan appears on the Wayne Manor grounds to Damian, convincing him to abandon his role as Robin and join his way of fighting crime. He takes the boy to an embassy, informing him that the ambassador is part of a human trafficking ring and uses his diplomatic immunity to bypass the law. Both break into the building, defeating the guards along the way. They corner the corrupt man in his office, Morgan giving Damian a gun and telling him to kill the man to prove his commitment. He pulls the trigger, revealing the gun wasn't loaded and it was simply a test. He takes the man back to his base of operations, injecting him with a truth serum to make him tell them information concerning the people behind the trafficking ring. Once the diplomat has told everything he knows, Morgan begins to lower him into a vat of acid. Robin attempts to stop him, but is beaten. Robin informs Morgan that he'd simply been playing along the whole time; he knew the gun wasn't loaded and had been broadcasting their location to Bruce. With the knowledge that his enemy is listening, Morgan begins to slowly torture Damian, telling Bruce, in detail, everything he does to the boy. Deciding to kill Damian, Morgan informs Bruce of what he is about to do just as the Batmobile comes crashing through the wall. Batman and NoBody violently attack each other, the former gaining the upper hand by saying his only motivation for all of what he's done is jealousy. Incapacitating him, Bruce dunks his head into the vat of acid, only stopping himself from killing Morgan after remembering Damian's presence. Though beaten, he continues to taunt the two, saying he will eventually return to kill them both. Seeing Damian's look of rage, he taunts him, trying to convince him to finish what his father had started. Unable to control himself any longer, Damian kills him with a strike between the eye. Gallery NoBody.jpg Category:Assassins Category:Vigilante Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Legacy Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Misanthropes Category:Betrayed Category:Extremists Category:Supremacists Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Burglars Category:Obsessed Category:Suicidal Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Sophisticated Category:Amoral Category:Defilers Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Nihilists Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Parents Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Mongers